Harry's family of pets
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry has led a terrible life under the roof of the Dursleys that is till he started finding weird creatures and having them adopt him but hey at least he learned how to talk to animals
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Evil demonic Pikachu NOT

Harry was at the moment wondering the streets his aunt and uncle had kicked him out after he had finished making their supper and left him to starve but hey at least it gave the 8 year old some time to wander the neighborhood and it was during this wondering that Harry noticed something weird there on a bridge was somebody he had never seen before he couldn't see the person's face but he could see what was in his hand it looked to be a game card for a Nintendo and Harry watched as the man threw the game card as far as he could and interested Harry after the man left went to were the card had been thrown only to find a game called Pokemon Channel and quickly the young child put the game in his pocket after all one mans trash is a child's treasure and besides Harry had been wanting to try out these pokemon games for awhile and slowly Harry walked toward the game store where the cashier sometimes let people use the Nintendo that was in the back

"Huh oh hey kid hold up let me guess you want to try out the old Nintendo again" the shopkeeper asked looking down at the raven haired child who smiled and nodded silently

"Haha you do know that they have better games that you can buy right" the shopkeeper said as he moved toward the back door and unlocked as Harry just shrugged having never talked much and quickly he walked into the backroom as the door shut behind him and Harry moved forward toward the tv and game console this time ignoring the other games in there and instantly Harry put his new game in but when he started up the game he was surprised to see a already saved data with the name BRVR and shrugging Harry pressed the save but he was surprised when he got a good look at the actual game it looked like the sky in game was a red poisoned cloud while the rest of the room Harry's character was in was broken and scratched up it looks like hell then Harry saw it the small pikachu at first he squeaked seeing the blood coloring the things body but he froze when he noticed the creature looking at him before a text box appeared

"Who are you, you are not master" the text box read and for some reason Harry could practically hear the words in the lisp of a child and quickly Harry began typing back

"I don't know I got your game card after I saw someone throw it in the park" Harry typed before pressing send and he watched as the small blooded pokemon read it before he turned to look around more till he froze as he looked at a message that had been scratched onto the wall of the game room

" _I want to be with master please don't leave me master master where are you"_ was written all across the wall over and over then Harry heard sniffing through the speakers and turning back toward the blooded pokemon he saw it crying

"Hu master left me master abandoned me master doesn't love BRVR anymore" BRVR said crying as it crawled under the bed in the game which was turn to shreds

"Hey wait" Harry said this caused him to freeze he didn't talk much mostly because there was no one to talk to but maybe

"You're trapped in there aren't you huh well I know how that feels" Harry said and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a yellow ear stick out from under the bed

"How could you no one would treat you like this" BRVR said before Harry told him of the Dursleys of how he lived in his own form of hell he told the creature of his room which was a cupboard under the stairs the punishments the Dursleys put on him if he didn't do as they told him and the chores they put him under and slowly as he talked Harry felt a weight left off of himself and he smiled as he watched the small evil looking creature climb out from under the bed and climb toward the screen listening enraptured with what Harry was telling him

"Bad people shouldn't be doing that its mean" BRVR said his textbox glitching in the game with anger

"Well I can't do anything about it all though Ill admit it was nice to talk about it I didn't talk a lot before heh I think this is the most I've talked in a long time" Harry said leaning back on the ground looking up at the screen controller long forgotten as he talked to the digital creature

"I like you can you be my new master you seem kind much kinder than my previous master he left me here alone for so long" BRVR said looking around and Harry could see what that loneliness cost the small digital creature he had turned his world into a literal hell trying to please someone that would never come back

"I would love too BRVR but I wouldn't be able to come see you allot the Dursleys would lock me up in the cupboard for a year if or when they found out that I have been coming here and I can't keep the game on I don't own the console" Harry said making BRVR sad

"Huh I wish I wish there was a way to bring you out of the game" Harry said and latching onto that wish his magic reacted using Harry's emotions of failure to push back the electric curtains between screen and real world and with a gulp of not real air BRVR felt something grab ahold of his tail as he was dragged toward the screen making Harry jump before with the screen turning to complete static BRVR came flying out landing on Harry's lap as the game card went flying out of the consol sparking and melting and quickly the shop owner came running in and quickly put out the beginnings of a fire from the game

"What in the world happened in here" the shop owner asked looking over at Harry who was too busy staring at BRVR who was staring back

"Huh I don't know the game started sparking and flew out of the consol" Harry said truthfully still staring at BRVR

"Huh well don't worry kid chin up it's not your fault so stop mopping about it this old thing probably just got too old for use huh" the shop owner said turning to the machine but that made both Harry and BRVR look up did he not see the pokemon on Harry's lap

"Huh I don't think he can see me" BRVR said and know that he was outside the game Harry could actually hear the lisp along with the stuttering the small pokemon had in his voice

"Hmm did you say something kid" the shopkeeper asked and quickly Harry shook his head before he decided to leave

"Well I guess it's been fun while it lasted uh bye I guess" Harry said and the shopkeeper waved him away and as the child left with his new friend in his hands all he could think about was of on what to do know

"Huh well" Harry said looking at BRVR who was looking around at the outside world excitedly before he looked up and Harry had to admit even with all the blood and ruffled fur he looked like a adorable little kid that had been told he could go to the candy store

"I'm outside yes I'm outside I'm outside yes heee thank thank you ooh ooh hey I know you can be my new master you'll never leave me behind right" BRVR asked looking up at Harry with his orange eyes and for once Harry smiled

"Never, but don't call me master okay just call me Harry" Harry said and happily the creature nodded and as they walked back to the Dursleys BRVR would point at something and ask what it was and as he looked around at the world Harry could only smile maybe this is a start of something great Harry thought looking down at BRVR hmm BRVR did the name supposed to mean brother? harry wondered before he smirked well he could watch out for his new little brother and with an even bigger smile Harry walked back toward the Dursley household not even minding as the wind went through his shirt or the fact that the Dursleys were asleep and had locked him outside because know he had a friend he had a brother to share this world with and no one was going to stop him from sharing it but maybe he could find others hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Uhcakip

It had been 5 months since BRVR has joined Harry at the Dursleys and it rather surprised the two when even in the light of day no one saw the small blood covered Pikachu but they soon found out that at points when BRVR felt angered or something he would pop into existence for the dursley's who were a bit freaked out at the random visions luckily none of them had thought of blaming Harry yet so the boy and pokemon was working on the problem using Dudley as a test dummy because of the fact that he was less likely to get the clue that this was strange and thought of the possibility that Harry had something to do with it but today was Monday which meant school so Harry quickly got dressed and ready including making the Dursley's breakfast before he ran out the door knowing that neither Vernon or Petunia would drive him to school but at least know he wouldn't be so alone because as he ran outside BRVR had quickly hopped onto his shoulder and the pair quickly headed off to school

"So what do you think today will bring" BRVR asked looking at all the passing cars while Harry shrugged although he made sure he didn't knock BRVR off his shoulder

"Don't know but I just hope nothing too bad happens today" Harry said as they walked into the school and while they hated Dudley and his gang of bullies they had to thank the group for Harry's extreme speed so with his school supplies in an old backpack BRVR on his shoulder and the assignment on the desk Harry was ready for class what he didn't expect was that today the school was switching things up and having the students learn how to better use the computers so everyone was sent into the computer room with the teachers watching and trying to teach but it quickly became apparent none of them really knew anything about the computers so Harry began to test around with it that is till he got a email

From Pokemon and looking over at BRVR who shrugged Harry opened the file only to jump back when the screen fizzed

"And what's going on over here Mr. Potter" Harry's teacher asked walking over and looking at the screen

"Huh I don't know all I did was open a file that was sent to me" Harry said before both student and teacher flinched when a screech came through the headphones Harry had on and which he quickly took off as the screen flashed to show a regular pokemon game

"Huh well this is weird try moving around see if you can exit while I go talk to some professionals" the teacher said walking away and nodding Harry started moving his character to the grass before he noticed something there was the name of the game on the top right corner

"Hey BRVR isn't that your pokemon name spelled backwards" Harry whispered as BRVR leaned closer and nodded

"Yeah it is huh" BRVR said before they watched as Harry got in a fight in game and as a pikachu with its name spelled backwards was there pokemon but then before they could do anything there was another screech and for a moment the pikachu changed till it had sharp teeth but then they were back in the grass and all Harry could do was blink

"Huh well that was" Harry said staring at the screen while BRVR nodded

"Hmm maybe it's something like you a living creature trapped in the game" Harry said as he moved his character again only to instantly get in another battle this time against a Butterfree then Harry watched as the screen flashed before his eyes widened at the now wingless and bleeding Butterfree then Harry almost jumped back as the screen filled with the image of Uhcakip with extremely sharp teeth although Harry instantly glared

"Haha very funny, if you wanted out all you had to do was ask" Harry said and he watched as slowly as if surprised the creature blinked before it said its name again

"Yeah he can get you out of there he did the same for me" BRVR said and they watched as the creature smiled it's creepy smile but Harry could see the relief in that smile so looking around Harry held out his hand and tried to copy what he did when he met BRVR

''Come on come on' Harry thought wishing with all his might and this time he actually felt as slowly then more surly his magic moved up his arm from his chest and into the screen and he watched as Uhcakip was pulled out and as the screen fizzled again until it showed a screen that had two choices Delete windows or Delete and it was at that moment that the teacher and a technician by the looks of it came back into the room

"Well lets see what happened" the technician said looking over at Harry's computer

"Heh its a virus but a poorly done one just delete the virus" the Technician said and nodding while he watched Uhcakip look around the room in wonder with his red eyes

Then watching the pokemon Harry clicked the delete button and he was relieved that as he did so Uhcakip didn't follow its world and right after the bell rang for recess and the three of them with Uhcakip on Harry's other shoulder

"Well I hope you can get used to staying around us I don't know if you can walk far away from me this is still new soo" Harry said till he heard purring and looking over he noticed Uhcakip was purring in amusement before he smiled at the kid

"He wants to stay around with you heh although his words exactly were"

"I want to stay and protect savier and meet new people" BRVR translated and Harry smiled

"Well fine with me but two things one don't call me master or savier or anything like that it just sounds weird to me and second huh don't attack the Dursleys even if they harm me I kinda need to stay with them even if both sides don't like it" Harry said and confused Uhcakip nodded as Harry stopped walking and looking around at the playground Harry quickly moved to his spot which was a hidden area by the woods that Dudley had still not found yet so seating behind a tree Harry moved so the two Pikachu could jump down and both looked up at him from his lap and Harry quickly compared their similarities and differences BRVR had sharp claws and had ruffled fur and his orange eyes while Uhcakip had sharp fangs and sleek fur while his eyes were black with red dots but both had yellow fur covered in blood spots here and there both had the pikachu look and at the moment both were looking at each other and back at Harry

"Oh sorry guys it's just that you two have a lot in common" Harry said and know smirking the two pokemon walked up and snuggled up against Harry

"Don't worry we aren't leaving you behind" BRVR said smirking and Harry smiled as there fur slowly cradled Harry in warmth making him feel a bit sleepy and with a soft smile Harry's eyes slowly closed

"Thank you Brothers" Harry said sleepy be for whose eyes fully closed and causing him to not notice the two pokemon shocked faces then once they were sure Harry was asleep Uhcakip turned to BRVR

"Okay what's up why did Mas-Harry ask me not to harm some Dursleys" Uhcakip asked and quickly BRVR explained telling him of how he had met Harry and what he had found out about the boys family and by the end Uhcakip's red eyes were flashing a dangerous light

"Hur bad humans hurt Harry herrr must harm must get revenge for Harry" Uhcakip said before he felt a paw on his shoulder

"Hold up there bro revenge won't help here if you attack the Dursleys then Harry will be left on the streets or worse placed in a orphanage we have to play are cards right" BRVR said pulling the other pikachu back

"Huh how do you know this" Uhcakip asked looking over at BRVR who blushed

"Late night watching some cop shows while there asleep" BRVR said this made Uhcakip facepalm before he groaned

"Fine I won't attack them yet hmm we just need to wait" Uhcakip said looking at the sleeping child

"Huh can you believe he called us brothers heh he just met me" Uhcakip said but BRVR just shrugged

"I think he's calling us that in hope because of how his family treats him" BRVR said this caused the fanged Pikachu to smirk

"Well then let's prove his hope true" Uhcakip said before they heard a bell and quickly they woke up Harry who instantly picked up the two pokemon and went through his day of school dodging Dudley as much as he could although at one point when Dudley had cornered Harry both BRVR and Uhcakip had sent small dosages of electricity that caused Dudley to jump and let Harry escape and it was only on the way to there home that Harry decided to turn to a problem

"Huh hey Uhca huh Uhc huh okay I can't say your name it's a bit hard do you mind if I give you a nickname" Harry asked and Uhcakip just shrugged not minding the idea

"Okay then Kip I hope you like living with us" Harry said and Kip smiled looking over at BRVR and for some reason the three of them froze before they entered the house

"There's going to be more joining us isn't there" BRVR said while Kip just shrugged

"Hey we'll just have to wait and see" Harry said opening the door and letting Kip met his family and it quickly became hard for the more protective and dangerous pikachu from killing the Dursley family with electric fire but both Harry and BRVR was able to quickly cool him down although what helped them the most in all regards was there next family member

"Huh why is there a monkey in my room" Harry said two weeks later as a white furred monkey like creature turned towards him before turning invisible

"Oh great well this should be interesting" Harry said while both Pikachus nodded

* * *

So what do you guys think know Harry has two pikachus on his team what's next well I wonder did anyone can guess what the ''monkey' is I'll give you a hint caretaker and fantastic beasts


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The mothering monkey? And the speedy bird

Harry honestly didn't know how he had gotten into this all he had done was open his cupboard door and found some kind of monkey inside and now he was sat down on his bed with said monkey attached to his back as she combed through his hair seriously he didn't know how this had happened but today he was hoping to find out although he did have a clue with the fact that said Monkey was able to turn invisible Harry was thinking that magic was real it would explain how he was able to pull BRVR and Kip out of their games then he watched as BRVR walked up to the ''monkey'

"Hey there who might you be" BRVR said and then the ''monkey chattered back

"Oh okay nice to meet you Rose" BRVR said making Harry's eyes widen

"Wait BRVR you can understand her" Harry asked moving the creature beside BRVR who shrugged

"Oh yeah what you can't" BRVR asked looking up at Harry who shook his head

"Oh well then she told me that she's a Demiguise a magical creature that are known for taking in children that have lost their parents" BRVR slowed down at the end when he realized exactly what she meant as she climbed up onto Harry's back as he turned to her

"Well looks like we have another member of our team guys" Harry said smiling as he stood up as he heard his uncle coming for the door and instantly Rose turned invisible and the only reason that Harry knew she was still there was the tight grip on his shoulders as the door opened and Vernon sent Harry outside to fix the garden in the hot sun and what was even more bad was the fact that after awhile of fixing the roses Aunt Petunia came out with some iced lemonade and while his family drank from the sweet drinks Harry barely gave them a glance knowing his family wouldn't give him any but then he froze Rose's grip on his back had vanished and looking around while he worked he couldn't spot her anywhere 'did she leave was she ever going to come back' the thought saddened Harry till he felt something ice cold against his hand as he reached down into the brush again and jumping back a bit he looked down only to find Rose smirking as the iced lemonade was hid in the brush and looking over at his family he noticed that Petunias drink was missing and soon enough the family left inside and quickly Harry drank down the iced Lemonade while Rose ran off sneaking the glass back into the house

"Well she's useful at least I like her" BRVR said while Kip nodded both on Harry's shoulders once again

"I agree she's nice" Harry said smiling as he watched the grass bend downwards as the invisible caretaker snuck back towards them and climbed back on Harry's back well this is starting to become a very weird family but Harry wouldn't have it any other way

But it was the next day that the group found there next member of the team as Vernon got tired of all the trash his son was collecting in his second room he sent Harry to the attic to clean up some room to place the toys in and know with his slowly growing family's help it was easy but they soon found something it was a small bird that had made a nest in the rafters of the house and looking at it Harry felt a memory click into place from really far back

"Is that a golden snitch" Harry asked at this all of the creatures stared at him

"What" Harry said and it came of no surprise when Harry was able to get the bird to join their little group in fact after they were done and the group left the attic the bird followed and soon enough Harry happily started calling the bird speedy because of how fast he was and both regularly played around with Speedy racing around as Harry followed him with his eyes and pointed at the fast bird.

It took a year before Harry was able to officially communicate with his family without BRVR translating everyone but it took another year for the two Pikachus to finally learn how to appear in front of everyone not just Harry but it was the next year that really made the small family happiness because thanks to Rose and Speedy the family knew of the wizarding world they knew that Harry was a wizard and when they saw the Hogwarts letter lying innocently on the ground they knew what they had to do

 _Dear deputy headmistress Mcgonagall_

 _Is it possible to have you or another teacher come down and try and talk to my Aunt and Uncle about the school I would like to go but I doubt they would let me_

 _From Harry Potter_

* * *

Well that was something Harry know has a total of 4 family members

BRVR-the demented Pikachu

Kip-the Pikachu that needs anger management

Rose-the mother hin

Speedy-the little daredevil of the family

And with this group how will Harry not survive Hogwarts also has you guys proboly noticed this has came out pretty fast that's becouse I had forgotten I had wrote so much into this story without posting there should be one more chapter before it will be awhile for this to update


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Mcgonnigal act

Harry was waiting with his brothers and mother in the cupboard under the stairs he had managed to make a small letter that Speedy was glad to take and fly to Hogwarts as best he could before he returned and no one had replied yet so they waited as slowly the clock ticked by outside tomorrow was his birthday and he was locked in the cupboard again mostly because of the fact of what happened weeks ago the Dursleys had brought him to the zoo because of the fact that his usual babysitter was sick and during the trip Harry had met a nice snake and had chatted with it till Dudley had pushed him aside

"Yeah your Cousins a bastard" Kip said like usual knowing what he was thinking about

"Yeah but it was funny when Harry on accident made the glass disappear and he fell into the snake cage haha" BRVR said while the others laughed as well

"Hmm yes but I hope you don't plan on repeat that action young man" Rose said her elders voice coming through as all the boys hanged there head

"No momma of course we won't do that again" all of them said each spotting the two fingers or in Speedy's cause wings that was crossed behind their backs

"Good because I want you to do that again as much as you want and don't think I didn't notice" Rose said smirking as she clung to Harry's back and all of them smiled

"Huh but what is taking those wizards so long" Speedy said hopping around and Harry smiled at his hyperactive brother it had taken awhile for him to learn the bird language even with BRVRs help translating but he had achieved it but know it was very hard whenever he was outside mostly because he found out something funny the birds of the neighborhood had long ago started a joke each time one of them saw Aunt Petunia they would yell out

"Chicken crossing watch your backs" and each time it happened Harry had to stop himself from laughing although he couldn't help but giggle after Speedy had talked to the birds and got them into a new joke so whenever they saw Uncle Vernon

"Whale inbound watch the port bow"

And then there was Dudley's

"Oh here comes the pig crying all the way home"

But what made his life even better was the other languages he had learned heck it was very surprising what exactly cats talked about although he would have rather not learned what his horrible aunt Marge's dog talked about although it was funny when Rose washed the dogs mouth out with soap afterwards after that day no one was able to figure out why Ripper hadn't chased Harry around like usual and it was extremely lucky that Harry himself hadn't gotten in trouble but even though he was still living with the Dursleys he didn't mind it as much thanks to his new family and he was happy

"Well there taking a while think we should just send a electric shock to the doors locks and just skip town" BRVR asked looking out the doors to see if the front door opened but then he paused

"Never mind hey Harry come look at this" BRVR said and know interested everyone moved forward but it was Rose that spotted it first looking through the reflective surface of the clock she was able to look out through the door and outside by the window and with the animals keen eye sights they were able to see exactly what BRVR was talking about

"Huh looks like you got the teacher interested and she's a animagus a cat" Rose said as Harry tried to see what his family was seeing 'huh I wish I could be an animagus already' Harry thought he had learned about animaguses through Rose who had ran into a few in her time and he had ever since tried to figure out how to become one but he still was on step one

"So if she's watching to see why I sent a letter like that hmm this might turn in our favor" Harry said and all of his family turned to him not liking what his face showed

"No Harry I will not let you intentionally do that" Rose said glaring at her adopted human son who just sent a glare back

"Come on don't you guys also want the Dursleys gone this is the best chance we have if the Professor sees the worst of the Dursleys then we're out of here besides what's a few bruises going to stop me you all know I've survived worse" Harry said and mad they all nodded

"True but if that fucking oaf pulls that knife on you again I'm going to rip him to shreds" Rose said yeah that had been a bad day Harry had somehow teleported to the roof of his school and what was worse his uncle had been drunk when he had gotten home and had taken a knife and drove it into his back the only reason his family hadn't been there to stop him or rather attack him was because Kip and BRVR was out trying to get the animals on the block to help Harry learn how to understand animals Speedy was off flying around while Rose well she had been in the cupboard which had been locked and she had been forced to watch as she couldn't do anything as the words Freak was cut into his back

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure the Professor wouldn't like that either so" Harry said before he fell quiet Vernon was awake and instantly everyone of his family vanished Rose, Kip, and BRVR turning invisible while Speedy flew to the air vent and quickly flew up out of the house as he watched from afar right as Vernon opened the door and Harry's worst day ever started

First he had been pushed towards the stove and had touched the burning stove top causing his hand to burn slightly but he knew the Dursleys didn't care but he continued on cooking their meals as he listened to his mother telling him what the cat was doing and he could tell the Professor was already getting pissed

With Mcgonnigal

If she could hear Harry's thoughts the old cat would agree she was getting pissed she had just watched Lily and James son get his hand burnt and not one person cared and what's more he was cooking a ten almost eleven year old cooking a full course meal then she watched as he brought the food to the table and then was sent away and she hissed as she saw that he had nothing but a burnt piece of bread she had told Dumbledore those three would be horrible but what happened next sent her past her rage and straight to murderous as Vernon had gotten up having noticed one burnt part of his sausage and had slapped Harry almost into a wall before sending the small child outside to do the gardening and the more she watched the more anger she felt

With Harry

"Well this is going swell" Harry said as his mother broke off some of the plant he was currently working on and using her invisibility to her advantage she carefully put the liquid on Harry's cheek and she didn't even acknowledge the fact that Harry hadn't flinched as the stinging liquid had touched his bruising and lightly bleeding cheek

"Huh remind me to kill them slowly" Kip said as BRVR tried his best to calm down the angered Pikachu

"Don't worry Kip we will get our revenge and all without resorting to violence we just have to wait" Harry said turning and looking at the cat that was watching him then he smiled at her causing the cat to turn its head questionly then with a nod his family appeared around him before disappearing causing the cats eyes to widen as Harry raised a finger to his lips as he quietly continued working before he heard a noise

"Freak get in here" Vernon yelled and sighing Harry did as told but not without feeling his mother climb off his back and walk over to the cat as he walked inside and started cleaning the kitchen then the rest of the house as Rose told Mcgonagall everything

Okay scratch murderous more genocidal Mcgonnigal was angered beyond belief as she seemed to stalk through the halls of Hogwarts she could particley feel her cat animagus form hissing and clawing to rip apart the Dursleys for harming a kit but even more so they wanted to first harm the idiot that put him there in the first place

"Ah Minerva I hope you were able to" Albus was saying as Minerva walked into the teachers meeting but he was interrupted as Minerva pulled back and swung punching the old man in the face causing his nose to start bleeding as he quickly held it groaning

"Huh Minerva" Albus asked holding his bleeding nose as everyone stared

"You fucking told me he was fine Albus what I saw and heard today is far from fine you stupid idiotic fool did you even fucking check on him" Minerva hissed and several people backed up especially when they noticed the slitted eyes that she had the only one that didn't back off was Severus who had actually leaned forward

"And what pray tale has you so worked up enough to cuss Minerva" Severus asked looking at his colleague who hissed

"This bastard left my godson with Abusive muggles and Albus don't you dare try and palikat this especially from what I learned so here you can expect my resignation tomorrow" Minerva said walking away while tossing some memory capsules at Albus which he quickly grabbed the years worth of memories

"Also I am by wizarding law kicking you from the active duty of having Harry James Potter as your charge know then I have a hopefully still sane godson to get goodbye" Minerva said about to slam the door

"Wait Minerva whose memories our these" Albus said and glaring at him Minerva answered with a hiss

"Harry's after a had a talk with him he was in a very much agreement to sending you those" Minerva said before she slammed the door and quickly everything became quiet as everyone turned towards Albus who was staring down at the memories in his hands

"What is it Albus" one of the teachers asked but Severus had already seen and he quickly followed after Minerva because in Albus's hands each and every one of the memories were red or yellow meaning one thing pain and sickness and quickly Severus escaped to his room trying not to think about this it was probably fake huh yeah right a child faking this but it was only when he was in his room that he found something Minerva had left a present and she probably did the same for the others but his had a note attached

 _Harry Potter is definitely a Slytherin Minerva_

And with this in mind Severus pulled four the veils and pulled up the portable runes and with a lurch he was met with Harry Potter's life

With Harry moments later

Harry was happy it had only taken a little bit for Minerva to join up with them especially with Rose being a talk between as Harry had been forced to work even harder around the house and he told the cat animagus that he would gladly get locked in his cupboard again for one more night if she got him out of there and the Professor quickly agreed so he escaped sneaking out of the house through the living room window and met up with the Professor in the nearby woods where she had with his permission and her own which Harry found surprising 'heh it was extremely lucky that it was my own godmother that came to check on me' but once they had went through his memories and had copied them down she had gotten pissed and had told him that she knew how he had been sent to the Dursleys and it was through her that he learns of his parents about the dark lord and most importantly the fact that it was Albus Dumbledore who had placed him at his aunt's house and instantly Harry had agreed with her plan on getting him back by using his memories although he did add on to the plan by asking her to send them to the other teachers as well the ones she trusted and Minerva had smiled and stated that he was acting like a Slytherin then she had to explain that then Harry had asked her to pull a prank on the old man to scare him back into his senses by stating that she was planning on quitting both knew she would never actually do so because someone would have to be at Hogwarts to control whatever Dumbledore did and make sure he didn't fail again but Professor Mcgonagall was also adamant on sending Harry to her home where he would stay until she got back from Hogwarts and when she did both of them talked about the other teachers reactions before she sent out letters to her fellow teachers except Dumbledore that she was in fact not planning on quitting anytime soon and was just making Albus sweat which all of them sent back with agreements that he deserved it while some even wanted to come over and chat with Harry who was quickly given his own room for him and his family of pets although when Professor huh I mean Aunt Minnie had seen Speedy she had instantly started questioning Harry on how he got a golden Snidget which he had explained before Minnie told him about the bird which he found out was once used in a sport called Quidditch but a animal friendly group got the teams to stop using the Golden Snidget because of the fact that whenever a Wizard catched one while flying it would break the small birds bones this unsurprisingly caused Harry to vow not to even attempt to catch Speedy while he was flying around and after a bit more of a talk and Harry's acceptance to talking to the other professors Harry went into his room with his family and went to sleep

* * *

Wooo finally finished this one I kept going back to that last part and thinking I over did it with Minerva leaving truthfully I typed that up in the heat of the moment and no this won't be one of those stories where Harry goes to a different school he's still going to Hogwarts and so is Minnie but she's mostly going to keep an eye on a old man well see you guys later


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: EEeEE

For the next couple of weeks the group stayed at Mrs. Mcgonnigal's or rather as she told Harry to call her as soon as she got the papers signed for him Aunt Minnie just as long as they weren't in class he could call her that and for the first time in forever Harry was truly happy although aunt Minnie's big house was fun to explore alongside BRVR and Kip while Rose and Minnie stuck together after their first meeting the two had quickly teamed up to take care of Harry so it wasn't very surprising now if Harry spotted Minnie talking with Rose who was usually hanging off her back and the only reason Speedy didn't join them was the fact that Minnie had told Harry about the many injuries the small bird could get and after Speedy's species was explained in detail everyone but Speedy agreed that it couldn't hurt to have someone that specializes with Golden Snidgets to make sure Speedy was alright so he was currently being watched over by the people who protected Snidgets and they all promised to talk to Harry about how best to make sure Speedy never got hurt so the three boy were bored and had quickly explored the house finding several different rooms one of which seemed to be for a more prominent visitor the room was almost completely dark with dark green walls and a green bed as well as a empty cauldron in a warder of area for what Harry guessed was potion brewing but Harry just shrugged at all of this and continued exploring finding many more rooms some empty others having a assortment of items inside while some seemed to have at one point been for some people and quickly Harry became bored and walking to the front of the house he passed by Minnie and Rose talking to each other causing him to back pedel and look into the room

"Hey Aunt Minnie, Rose do you guys mind if I explore the town" Harry asked while BRVR alongside Kip looked pleadingly at the teacher and mother figure who after talking about it nodded there heads with a warning to stay close so smiling Harry ran out the front door with Kip having to hold onto his head to keep from falling off as the excited child ran outdoors and instantly looked around you see Minnie lived in a extremely small town that was a bit far from the main area of Scotland as well as the fact that it was close to Hogwarts not as close as Hogsmeed but pretty close Esspiacially as the town was a muggle town so with this in mind Harry stuffed his hands into his new heavely furred Hoodie that Minnie had bought him seeing as none of his clothes could stand up to the cold of Scotland she had also got him some new clothes along with but Harry loved his Hoodie the most it was a emerald green with the fur tuffs being black with some red mixed in the person that sold it to them said it was a company mistake but Harry and his brothers had loved the Hoodie and stated that it fit Harry so he constantly wore it now as he walked around the small town always keeping Minnie's wait no **his** home in sight but as he got further away he felt something it was familiar so trusting his instincts he followed the feeling and farther away from his home but keeping it still in sight as he kept walking that is until he was walking pass a old three story house and instantly that feeling turned into a familure buzz that vibrated through his body and it seemed BRVR and Kip was feeling it as well as they kept quiet but turned towards the house alongside Harry as instead of walking to the door Harry walked to the window and looked in and looking around all he found was a teen playing what looked like a DSi that is till the teen scowled

"Heh what is with this piece of shit, get out of my game you stupid freak" the teen growled and instantly two red and one green eyes zeroed onto the DSi as crying started coming out of the speakers then they glared at the teen as he scoffed turned off the sound and tossed his DSi away from before leaving the room and quickly Harry looked around not seeing any car which meant the teen was home alone and that worked fine with Harry as he crept around the house and opened the back door knowing that almost everybody forgot to lock those and quietly and keeping a ear out for the teen Harry along side BRVR and Kip crepted into the living room and instantly while Kip and BRVR kept a eye out for that teen Harry picked up the DSi and turned up the volume slightly only to hear that crying again as he looked down at a sight he had only seen twice before while two black and red eyes looked up with blood covoring the figure

"Please help me" a female voice begged through the speakers and instantly Harry remembers this scenario BRVR in that cursed cartrage torturing himself just so he wouldn't be along Kip trapped forever with the signal purpose to scare people and cause there computer to crash but a need to escape and now this little girl crying her heart out for something a selfless person would and could never give freedom so Harry pulled on his magic again and started concentrating right ad the teen walked back in

"Hey what the hell what ate you doing in my house" the teen yelled marching towards Harry while BRVR and Kip moved to stop him only for everyone but Harry to cover their eyes as the DSi's scrweb brightened till it went out with a pop and all the while Harry smiled as a small form the size of a puppy Golden retriever mutterilized in front of him causing the teen to back up as her long incessers stretched in a pointed smile as she glared at him before she turned to Harry and smiled a kind smile at him

"Thank you" she said as she turned back to the teen who started yelling calling them all freaks as BRVR and Kip happily joined on her march towards the teen their checks sparking as they paralyzed him and she knocked him out by picking him up and throwing him into a wall

"You shoukd have let me evolve" she stated smiling before turning towards Harry and his brothers who smiled at her

"So want to join our family" Harry asked causing the uncertainty in her eyes to vanish as green stitched on ears flapped on her head and a green stitched on tail waved in the air

"Yes I would love to and my names EEeEE" EEeEE stated smiling as she followed the three out of the house

"Well I'm Harry and these are my brothers BRVR and Kip" Harry said smiling and as they walked away from the house Harry leaned down and let his new friend his new sister on the head causing her to purr and him to laugh

"Great now I have three cats" Harry stated smirking as BRVR and Kip smacked the back of his head both stating how they were not cats while Harry's comment of then diffenletly acting like it caused the boy to be chased by his brothers around the yard while EEeEE just watched and smiled that is till Harry tossed a mud ball towards Kip who dodged and instead hit EEeEE who fell silent before her red ruby on her head flashed and instantly several floating mud balls were in the air around her aimed straight at the three of them as Harry smiled sheepishly

"Heh sorry" Harry asked/begged and the girl just shook her head as she smiled teasingly and let the mud fly

"Quick run for your lives" Kip yelled rushing for the back yard with all them following after laughing and enjoying having fun together

* * *

Welp there we go Harry has another family member and this will be the last one for awhile other then Hedwig who will be nore like a older sister to the group and will be added in next chapter although for now the story will be centering around these four with Speedy sometimes popping in from time to time and next chapter they'll get Hedwig as well as 'fix' a problem they have found


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6 Only a cat,Bird, or toad

It was the next day that a group of 6 left the Mcgonnigal house hold the only one missing of the family being Speedy who had went with the wizards and witches from the day before after he heard that they had several more Golden Snidget's some his age and while Harry and the others were sad to see the energetic little fluff ball go they were also happy for him Especially when he promised to come back and see them whenever he could and that he might bring along some others this caused the four kids of the family to grin evilly as they helped Speedy make plans of escaping with a horde of Golden Snidgets of course when Rose and Minnie asked they stated that they had been crying together over the loss of a cousin figure that was now going to so far from them and luckily Minnie believed it not having lived with the group for long Rose on the other asked them for the truth after Minnie left the room and happily congratulated them on planning a takeover and told them that if they need help yo come find her and all the while EEeEE was slowly warming up to living with the group Harry was the fun but protective older brother while the two Pikachu brother were the annoying little brothers that were equally as protective but in a more annoying way but EEeEE wouldn't have it any other way but she had to admit she hated side Apparition and quickly her, BRVR, Kip, and Harry were sicking up on the ground it was lucky that they had been warned not to eat anything before hand

"Don't worry you three after awhile you get used to it" Rose stated causing the four to nod as Minnie handed out potions that would help with the noisia and soon enough they were back on their feet/paws and were following Minnie as she lead them towards The three broomstick and quickly Harry was smiling as they quickly passed through the Pub with minimal interest directed at them thanks to EEeEE using her psychic ability to cause everyone to not give them a second glance and quickly they went on their way getting into Diagon alley quickly and they had quickly gotten Harry's money and Robes as well as everything but his books and wand but it was as he was getting to the last of his list that caused him to frown

"Huh Aunt Minnie when it says a Toad, cat, or owl does that mean you can have more then one or" Harry asked looking up hopefully but his hopes were dashed when Minnie sadly shook her head

"I'm sorry Harry but only one of them could come" Minnie stated this caused the human and three electric creatures to frown

"Is their any way around the rule" BRVR asked remembering how he had to went around the codes in his old game to change it and this caused Minnie to get pensive as she thought about it

"their might be a way I don't know about hmm my collouge Severous will actually be coming over after we're done here maybe together we can see" Minnie stated and nodding Harry made plans to investigate this himself so instead of heading straight for the book store Harry convinced Minnie to lead then to the wand store first and after the weird and forbidding revolution of who's brother wand he held the group had entered the book store and after getting all of his supplies for school Harry began looking for something that might help alongside his siblings

"Hey Harry what about this" EEeEE asked nudging a book with her head and leaning down Harry pulled the book out and read the threadbare cover

"Human to animal Bonded" Harry read and curious Harry opened to the first page

"Human to animal Bonding is the process in which a Witch or Wizard achieves a Familiar bond once this bond is activated neither human or creature can go against the other and both can enter and talk to each other through telepathy but this practice has fallen out of time thanks to the fact that once Bonded neither Human nor creature can be far away from each other without pain" Harry read and instantly he smiled closing the book as he looked at his smiling siblings

"Well the school wouldn't want to hurt one of their students by having him and his Familiars kept apart" Harry whispered smiling alongside his sibling as he left to buy the book and after he left a bushy haired girl strolled up having heard him and picked up another copy of the book finding herself interested as she flipped the page

"Warning do not do a human to animal Bonding on more then one creature doing more can cause pain, change of appearance, change of mind, and depending on the creature a thought process much like the creatures you have bonded to" she read frowning before shrugging that boy would probable read it before he attempted anything she thought happily going to buy the book herself as Harry and his family left if only Harry had decided to buy the book instead of writing down what he had to do

* * *

Okay okay before anyone jumps at me I know there was no mention of Hedwig and sorry to say it but she will not be in this story well a Hedwig will be in the story to put it lightly I have decided that Harry will only be connected to scary or creepy looking animals that most others would run away from in fear disgust and even hate and a lot of these will be Creepypasta or Horror based and I would like your guys help and picking some for the team I already ok have plans for team now but hmm who should Harry pick up next summer hmm but wmeither way sadly original owl Hedwig will not be joining us but bloody and hurt Hedwig that looks completely evil on the other hand heh don't worry I'm planning on you guys meeting the rest of the team next chapter but for now here's Harry's dark famiky of pets so far

BRVR-blood covered pikachu from the game Pokemon Channel BRVR has is long claws and electricity for any fight.

Uhcakip/Kip- Blood covered Pikachu from the Pokemon Virus Kip has sharp teeth and his electricity for any fight.

EEeEE- a hurt eevee/eeveelution EEeEE had just wanted to evolve and was denied so she evolved herself causing her to be a mix of the eeveelutions and was then mocked by her gamer until Harry rescued her EEeEE has her psychic abilitys much like a esprion and other ability from her other eeveelutions

Welp that's all of them for now send in reviews of who else you might want to have team up with Harry and just because only creatures will be joining Harry doesn't mean he won't find some interesting people.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter. 7 a Bonding accident

It was a couple of hours after the family had gotten home and instantly Harry had locked himself in one of the spare rooms with his new cauldron and was quickly adding stuff into said cauldron as he read from some paper with his Brothers and sister watching him as he worked and as the cauldron turned green

Outside the room with Minnie and Rose they had just watched as the flames in the living rooms fireplace turned green before one Severus Snape walked out and greeted the two although he did give Rose a odd look

"oh right you haven't met Rose yet she's one of the creatures that I told you about that had been protecting Harry" Minnie stated smiling as Rose chirped at the man in greeting and had to stop herself from look for Harry so he could translate

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you mrs. Rose" Severus stated while he watched surprised as Rose nodded back in return before turning to Minerva and making some hand gestures

"Hmm oh right Harry asked me about something that I thought you could help me with" Menrva stated before telling him about the problem although he quickly shook his head at her question of possible loopholes

"No I already know their isn't after all I do own a Raven instead of a traditional owl and the only way I can bring him to the school is by turning him into my familiar which would be pointless seeing as he wouldn't be able to fly away from me" Severus stated

"Then could Harry make them his Familiars" Minerva asked neither noticing Rose's interest in the conversation

"No it is highly dangerous to perform a magical bonding on more then one creature" Severus intoned and instantly Rose screeched as she launched herself off Minnie and went running for the door that Harry had locked and instantly Minerva clued in

"Harry most of found something to do with what your talking about and" she paused ad they heard Harry's voice on the other side of the door

"okay guys it's ready drink up" Harry said and instantly Minerva and Severus rushed for the door slamming into it as they tried to open the door

"Wait Harry don't" Minerva scream right as the door opened and all she saw was four empty bottles that used to have a potion inside before the room exploded with light and the four vanished and everything froze

With Harry

"Huuh what happened" Harry muttered opening and closing his eyes in pain he felt like he had gotten ran over by twenty trucks and from the three other groans he'd guess he wasn't the only one

"I don't know but I don't like what I'm smelling" Kip stated sitting up and opening his orange eyes as the others copied him all of them gasping as they found themselves in a internal darkness they couldn't see anything but each other as they got up and each of them took their regular spots with the pikachu's riding on Harry's shoulders and EEeEE standing beside him as the group looked around

"I don't like this place" EEeEE stated sniffing around

"It smells like" EEeEE muttered closing her eyes before she flinched as she recognized the smell

"It smells like a graveyard" BRVR stated knowing the smell easily as his black and red eyes dilated in fear as he looked around and instantly when he said the world there was light and they seemed to be standing in front of two graves

"Okay this is weird" Harry muttered looking around before he crouched down and rubbed off some veins from both of the graves

"Huh Silver and his faithful partner Hurry" Harry read confused at the horror inducing face above the name before turning to the other

"Red and his faithful Pikachu" Harry read and quietly he got up before freezing as a cold hand landed on his shoulder

" _You shouldn't be here run"_ someone seemed to yell in his ear and quickly the group turned ready for anything only to find nothing there was no one there and even more confused the group turned back around only to gap as they found themselves staring down a dark hallway and turning back around they saw another hallway carrying on into the darkness

"Okay what the hell is going on" Kip asked as he looked back and forth

"I have no clue but which way do we go" Harry asked and for awhile it felt like they had stood there not doing anything for hours before they heard something crying and instantly Harry followed the noise as his family got ready for anything and soon enough they came to a room and sitting there in the middle was a gravestone with a crying eevee sitting in front of it they watched as it froze terrified as it heard their footsteps and quickly it hid behind the grave as they stepped into the room and deciding to ignore the creature in hopes that if he showed no sign of wanting to hurt it it would come out but even still Harry moved towards the Gravestone and quietly read it

"Loneliness the curse" Harry read before his face screwed up in a scowl

"Who the heck would call anybody a curse" Harry asked glaring at the gravestone only to freeze as he heard a voice from behind it

"You don't have to pretend I am a curse" the female voice had came from behind the grave and Harry guessed that she was the one the grave was talking about

"Of course your not a curse heck that names almost as bad the one that was given to me" Harry stated glaring at the gravestones words although his eyes softened as the brown head of the eevee peaked over and he stifled his gasp as he noticed the empty socket of her left eye

"What did they call you" she asked bloody tears in her eyes as she looked at him

"Heh my family called me freak heh I don't even know if they ever actually knew my name" Harry stated shrugging at the end before he smiled at the girls surprised look

"Huh I was always just called crazy" BRVR stated smirking as the small girl looked at him next in surprise

"Ha that's nothing heh the amount of times I've been called a monster" Kip stated shaking his head

"You call that bad try being called a mutilated freakshow" EEeEE stated and they watched as the more they talked about their own bad names they had been given the more the eevee no Loneliness came out until she was on top of the grave showing just how young she was from her tattered brown fur and how small she was

"Those are bad names but why are you laughing about them" Lonely asked looking at them

"Because sticks and stones may break my bones but words and in this case names cannot hurt me it only hurts when you let the words control what you think" Harry stated and after a bit of thinking about what he said Lonely smiled before she walked forward only to be surprised and flinch when Harry leaned down and softly rubbed her head causing her to quickly purr before she heard a noise and instantly stop and as she stood up higher looking back the way they came Harry saw her eye which was white but with a red dot for her iries

"Quick run you shouldn't have come here its dangerous" Lonely stated pushing Harry leg with her head till he followed her and his behind the gravestone alongaide his family before they peeked out only for there eyes to widen as a boy no older then 10 came running into the room with a pikachu only problem was the boy was see through and had his head in his arms

"Pikachu run quick" The boy yelled fearfully throwing his bloody pikachu ahead of him before a large hand came out of the shadows behind the two and grabbed the boy making him drop his head as his body was dragged back into the darkness then after a bit the Pikachu came back and stopped at the kids head where it was on its side as Harry slowly walked out

"well how long do you think it will be this time" the head asked looking at the pikachu who hearing the sounds of movement turned towards Harry and surprising him with its half decayed face as its single cheek sparked

"Who's their if your here to take my head then then" the kid said but was coming up with nothing as Harry ignoring the pikachu threatening him walked into the kids line of sight

"Oh it's you I thought I already told you to get out of here" the kid said surprising the group

"Wait it was you at the graveyard" Harry asked surprised as the kid attempted to nod before just talking

"Yeah speaking of which how the hell did you get here in the first place" the kid asked and Harry could only answer with a shrug

"Not a clue one minute I'm drinking a potion next thing I know I'm here so sorry if I can't take your warning seeing as I don't know how to get out of here" Harry stated before he felt someone rub against his leg and looking down he found Lonely there hiding behind his leg

"Huh oh hey Lonely wait your actually touching someone" the kid said with a surprised smile

"She hasn't been around anyone ever since thoughts bastards put a curse on her where they followed her everywhere and then took control of any friends she gained" the boy stated making Harry ahh as to the reason why she thought she was a curse before he bent down and picked up the boys head

"Huh what are you doing" he asked while Pikachu looked at the boy curious as well

"I'm helping you get your body back" Harry stated as he started walking down the hallway

"Oh really thanks that monster probably just left it lying somewhere in the hall" the kid said as the group as a whole walked down the hall with Loneliness only pausing to look back before she followed her new friends

* * *

Welp Harry's found himself on a adventure which will hopefully be finished by next chapter but what do you think of it so far and yes technically Harry is in Lost Silver also yes Loneliness is there because after she let herself be given up to the ghost which was the curse to save her friend so now she is there with Red and Silver and their pokemon as well as the unown so let's see how this ends


	8. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
